Hate's A Strong Word
by imagines12
Summary: Bellamy x Reader, mildly fluffy
Request: The reader is one of the 100 who is really shy but smiles a lot, and Bellamy always treats her really bad at camp until she gets captured by grounders, who torture her, then Octavia and Lincoln help her escape and when she gets back to camp Bellamy like freaks out and apologizes for everything and gets really protective of her and makes her sleep in his tent so he can watch and protect her because he's securely liked her all along he just never wanted to admit it. Maybe maybe not? :)

A/N: Sorry this is really short, and obviously really late, but you all knew that was gonna happen, this was a really great prompt and I'm sorry I was just really uninspired today and this is the product of like four hours' work (yay procrastination) and a sugar high. Please message me with comments, criticisms, or requests!

Word Count: 873

Warnings: Language, References to torture

You smiled up at the sunset, momentarily distracted from sorting supplies by the colorful brilliance of it. Nothing like that had existed on the ark, with its harsh white lighting throughout, and to see so much color in one place was breathtaking. You were lost in the beauty of it until Bellamy walked up next to you, abruptly bringing you back to your less-than-beautiful reality.

"What are you doing?" HIs tone was abrupt and cold, "We have things we need to get done, Y/N, and staring off into the sunset is not one of them."

You turned to glare at him, "I'm done."

"Well, I'm sure there's something else for you to do then," he glanced meaningfully at Raven and then walked away, his stride heavy and fast. You felt anger rising in your gut, what had you ever done to be treated like this, Monty was over there laying next to his tent, and he wasn't getting a lecture.

You stomped over to Raven, "King Bellamy has sent me to request work from you."

She snorted, "Why don't you go fill up those buckets with water," she gestured to a pile of them next to the tents, "maybe if you take really long I won't have anything for you to do when you get back."

"Seems fair," you smirked, going to collect one of the large gray buckets.

* * *

The trek to the river was a fairly long one, even if you hadn't been purposefully wasting time, and it was nearly dusk when you reached it. The water was the perfect temperature, just cool enough in this hot weather, and you paused for a few more minutes to rinse the sweat from your face before you filled your bucket.

You were so focused on your task that you didn't hear them coming down from the trees around you. It wasn't until you felt a coarse hand over your mouth that you felt anything was amiss, and by then it was too late.

* * *

*A Week Later*

You'd been held in the Grounder camp for about a week now, and every day they'd had a new torture, trying to get information about your people. You'd held out so far, but you weren't sure how much longer you'd be able to; you just wanted it all to end. That's why you thought you were imagining things when you saw a flash of curly black hair in the trees across from you.

It flashed by again, this time with a pale shape underneath it. Your vision was blurred from the pain, but you didn't think it had been long enough since they'd captured you for you to have gone crazy, he must have been there.

Your heart started racing when you saw another head pop up next to the first, this time with long matching black hair in a braid; that had to be Octavia. They two people slowly made their way through the foliage towards you, guns pointing towards your captors, who had their backs to them. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they finally made a move, bullets almost visible as they flew from the barrels, taking out the grounders with deadly accuracy.

Bellamy ran to you as they fell, fear washing over his features as he saw the state you were in.

"Oh my god, Y/N," he breathed, eyeing your wounds. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for?" Your voice was hoarse from screaming, and it came out as no more than a whisper.

"I never should have yelled at you, you ended up going into the woods alone, and I didn't even try to stop you. I should've _done_ something."

"Bell, stop. None of this is your fault, don't beat yourself up over it, for god's sakes. I made the decision to go, it had nothing to do with your fucking nagging. Now would you let me out of here so we can go home, I feel like shit." You said the last thing with an ironic smile on your face, but Bellamy did not respond in kind as he undid your bindings.

"This isn't funny, Y/N, you could have died."

"I didn't. Besides, why would you care?"

He sputtered, "You really think I don't care about you?"

"You've made that abundantly clear.

"So I'm hard on you, do you really think that means I don't care if you die?"

"I don't see what a big difference it would have made in your life."

He looked angry at this, "Y/N I don't hate you! I'm in love with you! For god's sake. I've been trying to get that point across since we landed on this fucking planet! And then, when I though you were - " He paused, choking back a sob, "I thought I'd never get to tell you, and damn it I'm done waiting for this."

You stared him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just yelled at you. "Wait. What? But-" He silenced you with a finger, apparently not done.

"Okay, so here goes, Y/N Y/L/N, will you go out with me?"

"Oh just shut up and fucking kiss me already," you exclaimed, grabbing his head and pulling it towards your own.


End file.
